


if i could dance with you again

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Finale, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Bex and Bowie’s wedding afterparty was in full swing and Buffy was having the time of her life. Marty and her had just kissed, and they’d spent most of the evening, giving each other soft smiles and quick kisses, to the amusement of Andi and Jonah.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	if i could dance with you again

Bex and Bowie’s wedding afterparty was in full swing and Buffy was having the time of her life. Marty and her had just kissed, and they’d spent most of the evening, giving each other soft smiles and quick kisses, to the amusement of Andi and Jonah.

“My baby’s all grown up now.” Andi had said teasingly, earning an eye roll from Buffy. Marty had simply laughed, and dragged her away onto the dance floor.

The music changed from some random EDM song, to a early 2000s RnB song that Buffy vaguely recognized from cleaning the house with her grandma. It was slow, slow enough for a slow dance and her heart was racing.

“Hey uh Buffy?” Marty asked after a moment as other couples started slow dancing, and she looked up at him. “Dance with me?” He asked and Buffy grinned. “Sure.”

He placed one hand on her hip, intertwining the fingers of his free hand along with hers, and Buffy moved her own free hand to his shoulder as they slowly began to sway.

After a minute, she rested her head on his collarbone, and she could feel his lips against her forehead.

Yeah. This was the best party she’d been to. Ever.


End file.
